The Day it Ends
by Clairity
Summary: Claire once again focused herself on the road. A moment of silence filled the Hummer, Alice observing the leader, Kmart asleep and Claire driving. The redhead noticed that Alice is looking at her subconsciously. minor AU
1. Chapter 1 Thank You

**Chapter 1 Thank You**

Claire Redfield is driving the Hummer humming a song that she and Kmart composed, but eyes still focused on the road. Kmart curled up like a ball is asleep beside her. The night is a little bit cold like everybody could sleep without a fear that a horde of undead will come and attack them. Their passenger at the back seat woke upon hearing the song.

"You have a nice voice" Alice said smiling at Claire. Claire looked at her from the mirror and smiled, too.

"Sorry if I wake you. It's just my hobby when I'm a little bit bored." Claire replied.

"No, it's okay. I'm about to wake actually" Alice said grinning. "What was the song by the way?"

"It has no title actually. Kmart and I just composed it. You know, for fun." Claire said looking at her once again.

"That's nice. So, you two related?" she asked looking at sleeping Kmart.

The redhead focused herself on the road once again."No, but she's my friend, best friend actually and my little sister, too. The only family I have now."

"I see." The blonde said looking at Kmart.

Claire once again focused herself on the road. A moment of silence filled the Hummer, Alice observing the leader, Kmart asleep and Claire driving. The redhead noticed that Alice is looking at her subconsciously.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked the blonde woman. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I just can't believe it."Alice replied. Claire frowned.

"Can't believe in what?" asked the redhead. Alice smiled when Claire frowned.

"That you being the leader of this convoy, strong, tough and well-respected still has a soft spot."Alice said smiling.

"Wow, thank you for the compliment, and thank you for saving us from those infected crows." The redhead said looking at the road.

"You already thanked me awhile ago." Alice replied fixing her things.

"We are just grateful that you came and helped us."

"It's nothing. Let's just say that I came right in time."

Claire can't believe that she's having this kind of conversation with a stranger. Well she's easy to be with except for the fact that this blonde woman helped her and the rest from those bitches. And now she exposed some of her soft spot being the leader. Now, she thinks that she can befriend with Alice. Suddenly, she remembered that it's about time to make a camp so the convoy can rest. She pressed the walkie-talkie and talked to Carlos.

"Carlos?" then pressed the talk button.

"Yes Claire Redfield? Miss me?" Carlos teased. Claire rolled her eyes.

"Shut the fuck up Carlos. I want to ask you if you think this place is good to make a camp." The red head shot back.

"If you ask me, the answer is yes. Whatcha think LJ?" Carlos asked.

"As long as there are no bitches hovering around, it's fine with me." LJ called back.

"Afraid of all those things? Well I can make you a burger out of them." Otto said to LJ. The two is just starting to tease each other.

"Hell yeah, you can eat all of that burgers. You say Carlos?" LJ said.

"I think I can try that if only they are sanitized." Carlos, smiling.

"I can make you one if you ask." Otto, coming in the line.

"Okay boys cut it out." The redhead said rolling her eyes again.

"Well Claire, I think we can camp here for the night." Carlos called back.

"Okay then. Let's re-check the place, Carlos, Chase, LJ come with me. Mikey can you do the perimeter for me?" Claire asked the Aussie boy.

"Copy that, ma'am." Mikey replied.

As Claire was about to get out of the Hummer, she got her pistol then looked at Alice. The blonde nodded for the agreement that she will stay and look out for Kmart who is still asleep. Kmart woke when Claire got out already to check the place. Kmart looked around the Hummer finding Alice at the back seat.

"Hey" Kmart said smiling at Alice.

"Hey" Alice also smiling at Kmart.

"Where's Claire?" the girl asked.

"She's out checking the place with others." Alice replied to Kmart.

"How are you?" Kmart asked the blonde.

"I'm fine" Alice said.

"Thank you for saving us and Claire. If it weren't for you, she'll be dead by now." Alice nodded.

"So, where you from?" -Kmart

"Raccoon City." -Alice

"Oh, Claire and I were also from there. Were you there when the outbreak happened?" Alice just looked at her and nodded.

"I'm sorry if I'm asking you so many questions." Kmart said looking outside.

Alice smiled as Kmart's mood deflated. "No, it's okay. Don't mind it."

Claire, Carlos, LJ and Chase are checking the place. They are so very careful with their steps s they will not disturb "them" if ever there is. Claire and Carlos are together at one side with Carlos on the lead.

"It seems quiet out here, Claire" Carlos said, checking the place.

"Just keep on checking. I have this feeling that something's wrong." Claire said. Carlos turned to look at her frowning.

"What?" Claire asked, frowning too.

"You're just incredible" Carlos remarked while Claire smirked.

Claire's feeling is right, something is wrong. As the wind blew harder, an undead dragged her from the back. She fell onto the ground and dropped the pistol.

"Shit!' she kicked the head of the undead and was glad that it fell, but unfortunately there are lots of them coming from the dark running to her. She managed to get her pistol and stand up and fired at them.

"Oh, Shit! Claire!" Carlos shouted, running to Claire firing gunshots and so are LJ and Chase.

Back at the Hummer, Alice noticed that there's trouble towards the group by hearing gunshots. Without a second thought, she grabbed her weapons and got out of the Hummer.

"Alice, I'll with you." Kmart said, worrying.

"No, you stay here and keep the doors locked. "Alice ordered.

"But…." Kmart didn't finish her sentence.

"I can't risk your life here. You know that. And Claire will kill me if something bad happen to you." Alice said and ran to where the group is. Kmart was left in the Hummer keeping the windows and doors locked, a little disappointed. But she knows that Alice is just trying to protect her just like Claire.

Carlos and Claire are now side by side firing at the more coming undead. Claire wants to kill herself for bringing pistol instead of her shotgun.

"I'm running out of ammo! Do you have a spare?" the red head shouted.

"No I haven't! Carlos shouted back. Claire was now totally out of ammo and lots of zombies are now approaching them. Good thing the convoy is far from where they are now. Suddenly, she thought of Kmart, but she knows that Alice is with her, so she's safe. Her mind is back in reality when she saw two zombies ready to attack her.

"Shit!" she hissed clenching her teeth.

"Claire!" Carlos shouted but can't protect her because he's dealing with more of "them."

Then a figure came a stripped the two zombies and fell on the ground. It was Alice using her blades. Claire was shocked and glad at the same time upon seeing her.

"You gotta be careful red head" Alice smirked and handed Claire a shotgun.

"Kmart?" Claire asked.

"She's safe in the Hummer. I made sure of that." Alice replied running to more approaching zombies. Claire looking at Carlos saw an undead ready to attack him. Claire aimed her shotgun at the undead.

"Carlos!" Claire shouted and fired the shotgun hitting the head of the undead.

"Thank's" Carlos smiled. And now they're back in the battle with Alice hollering around. Claire still doesn't know where Alice did have her fighting skills, but she's glad that she's here.

"There are too many of them! We can't handle them all!" LJ shouted at Chase.

"Just keep on firing!" Chase shouted back.

Alice on the other side is fighting those bitches using her skills from Umbrella. The only thing she wants to do now is use her psychic power to get rid of "them" but she doesn't want to scare the convoy once again. So using her blades, she's ripping their head or body. She's just glad that she's still that strong enough to kill "them" simultaneously. But she missed one. There is this one at her back ready to bite her. Fortunately Claire saw it.

"Alice!" she shouted then fired at the undead. Alice turned to look at Claire. "You missed one." Alice threw her one blade hitting the head of the undead behind Claire. Claire looked at it then to Alice. "You missed one too, red head" Alice said smiling. They shared a smile for a moment for protecting each other.


	2. Chapter 2 New Friend

**Chapter 2 New Friend**

The battle lasted for nearly an hour and they are catching their breaths because of exhaustion especially Alice, because she used all her strength to kill those undead.

"I can't believe I survived those bitches!" LJ said while looking at the undead lying on the ground. They are all looking at these zombies on the ground. Alice patted Claire's shoulder. But Claire just looked at her barely.

"Okay boys, tell the convoy to prepare and make the camp now. I'll just go and get Kmart." Claire said to the others. Speaking of Kmart, Claire saw her came out of the Hummer. She's ready to run to Claire.

"Claire!" the blonde girl shouted, not noticing an undead behind her. Alice and Claire are shocked upon seeing the undead. Without hesitation, Claire fired her shotgun, hitting its head, while Alice threw her blade at the same time, hitting its head. Kmart's feet are now trembling in fear. Fear of the undead behind her and fear on Claire's angry face. And she's right, Claire is now angry.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to get out of the Hummer unless I told you to?" Claire hissed to Kmart who quickly ran back to the Hummer.

"You scared the brat, Claire." LJ teased.

"Hey." Carlos warned LJ. Claire shot LJ a dark look.

"I told you to prepare the convoy for a camp, right?" Claire shouted.

"We'll go ahead, Claire" Carlos said turning their back to where the convoy is.

"I'll go with them." Alice offered. Claire just nodded.

Claire was left there slapping her forehead. Her madness is now deflating. She knew she scared Kmart and now she has to make it up for her. She hates arguing with Kmart. But what can she do? She has to keep on repeating everything in Kmart's stubborn head. But despite all of that, she still loves that brat. She started to walk to the Hummer but stopped at the middle. She saw Kmart hugging her arms. She knew the girl is crying. Claire sighed as she walked to the Hummer. She pretended as if nothing happened. She puts the things at the back.

"Hey it's time to make a camp." Claire said smiling. Kmart raised her head and faced Claire. Tears are rolling down her face so she wiped it off.

"Am I allowed to go out now?" Kmart asked Claire. The words struck Claire. _Is she being harsh to Kmart?_ She thought to herself and with that, her smile faded.

"K, don't get me wrong" Claire said looking at Kmart. Kmart looked away from her.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I yelled at you" Claire said caressing her face. Kmart just nodded. "It's just that you scared me a lot" Kmart knew that Claire is sincere with her apology, so she turned to look at her.

"I'm just worried about you. That's why I got out of the Hummer and looked for you." Kmart said with tears in her eyes again. Claire wiped it off.

"You know I'll be alright." Claire said softly.

"I can't just wait here and watch you risk your life out there" Kmart sobbed again.

"I know and thank you" Claire still looking at Kmart's blue eyes. "You know I just don't wanna get you in trouble."

"But we're living with it now Claire." Kmart murmured.

"I know. I just don't know what I will do if I lost you. I'll be damn crazy." Claire said, sighing. Kmart looked at her intently.

"I'm sorry Claire and I love you." Kmart said, finally smiling.

"Come here" Claire said hugging Kmart. "I love you more my little sister."

"Uhmmm Claire?" said Kmart in Claire's arms. "Honestly, you stink."

"Do I?" Claire smelled herself. "Oh yeah, I'm stinky" they both chuckled.

"Come on. Let's go and put up our tent. And I will take a bath." Claire said.

"Huh? Where?" Kmart frowned.

"I found a river not far from here." Claire replied.

"Can I go with you?" asked Kmart.

"Okay. Just don't do something stupid, okay?" Claire said smiling.

"Sure. Maybe Alice would like to join us. Maybe she stinks now, too." Kmart giggled.

"Yeah. Maybe." Then they both chuckled again. They headed for the camp to where the group is busy putting up their tents. Alice waved to the two approaching figure.

After taking a bath, Claire went to her usual routines, checking everybody while Kmart and Alice went to the campfire and ate their dinner.

"You scared me to death earlier." Alice said to Kmart.

"I'm sorry. But thank you for saving me." Kmart said looking away from Alice.

The two of them sat in silence watching Claire as she talked to Mikey regarding their safety.

"Is she always like that?" Alice asked Kmart, still looking at the redhead.

"What do you mean?" asked the younger blonde.

"Claire…taking care of all of you." Alice said. With that, Kmart turned to look at her.

"Yes she always does. It is as if, she's our mother." Kmart replied.

"Isn't she getting tired of doing all of these?" Alice raised her eyebrows as she watched Claire. Kmart sighed.

"I know she's tired of taking care of us and me, but she never complained. I can see it in her face. And without her, I don't know what we will be now." Kmart said sadly. "How I wish this will end."

Alice turned to look at Kmart, eyes welled with tears. "Yes, I wish this to end, too."

Time has passed and everybody had fallen asleep. Claire stayed in the Hummer so Alice and Kmart could stay in the tent. Claire is having a bad dream…..

_*Kmart and Claire are walking side by side, they're laughing as if there is no undead hovering around. They feel happy, contented, peaceful and safe. Then at the end of the road, everything has changed. The clouds became darker like it's going to rain. The two stopped walking and looked at each other._

"_Where are we now, Claire?" Kmart asked, a little bit nervous._

"_I don't know either." Claire replied looking around the place._

_Then they heard a growling sound coming from their back. They turned to look and saw a mass of zombies running towards them._

"_Claire!" Kmart shouted. "There's too many of them!"_

"_Shit! I don't have a weapon!" Claire hissed. "Kmart run, find a place to hide!"_

"_But…" Kmart hesitated._

"_Go! Now!" Claire ordered. Then she heard a voice, calling her name. It's Alice._

"_Claire!" Alice shouted, firing at the undead. Then they heard the sound of a chopper. The three turned to look, and then a zombie dragged Claire to the ground, while Alice was cornered by some of "them." Claire is struggling, but it keeps on resisting. She heard Kmart screaming._

"_Claire!" Kmart was captured by someone from the chopper, but she couldn't see his face._

"_No! Kmart!" Claire shouted then kicked the head of the zombie. The chopper flew away and Kmart is inside it._

"_Kmart! Kmart!" Claire screamed, crying. *_

Claire woke from that dream with tears in her eyes, her heart beating fast, and her body is sweating. But she's glad that it was only a dream. She got off the Hummer and headed for the campfire. She needed fresh air to breathe. She brushed her hair with her hand.

"Hey." Someone from behind said. She jumped from the voice and turned to look at her back. It's Alice. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

Claire felt relieved now. "It's okay."

They sat in the campfire facing each other. A moment of silence filled the night, then….

"Are you okay?" Alice asked. Claire just stared at the fire and sighed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a bad dream." Claire said without looking at Alice.

"I've been there, too, every night. It's haunting me, since this "thing" happened." Alice comforted Claire.

"Well, I'm used to it before. This one it feels….." Claire looked at Alice who's staring blankly at her. "I just don't like the feeling of losing Kmart. She's the only family I have now."

"That's what your dream's all about?" Alice asked. Claire nodded, sighing again. Alice stood up and sat beside Claire.

"Hey, Kmart is safe." Alice smiled. As long as she's with you she will _always _be safe." Claire smiled at her. They fell silent again. Claire is playing with the sand, writing things on it, while Alice just stared at the fire. Then….

"Do you think this will end?" Claire asked, focusing at the sand.

"I don't know." Was Alice's only reply.

"Hey, by the way, thank you for saving me again, and Kmart, too." Claire is now smiling at Alice.

"Well you saved me earlier too right?" Alice smiled back. "And thank you for letting me in your lives. Because of you, I have a new family now and friends, too."

"You are always welcome, big sister." Then they chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3 Trying to Avoid You

**Chapter 3: Trying to avoid You**

Kmart is in the media van talking to Mikey. "You're really cool Mikey, how did you do that?" Kmart asked, and was amazed with Mikey' skills in computers.

"When I was younger, computer was my favorite subject in our school. I like to do some computer-related stuff." Mikey replied. Kmart is still looking at Mikey who is busy typing. Then Kmart spotted Alice and Claire from the screen, leading the team back in convoy from their "scavenging thing." Both women are laughing, as if they had a good time. Mikey looked at Kmart as her face saddened.

"Hey buddy, are you okay?" Mikey was confused. Kmart's eyes are still pinned at the screen where Claire an Alice is. Mikey looked at it, too.

"Kmart? Why are you looking at them?" Mikey asked, frowning.

"Oh nothing. So, where were we before?" Kmart looked at Mikey.

"We were just talking about computers, actually." Mikey replied, still confused.

That night, Claire, Alice, Carlos, Mikey, Kmart and LJ sat in the campfire. They are chatting about their funny moments before. Kmart is just watching them especially Claire and Alice who sat together. Carlos looked at Kmart.

"Kmart, do you have something to share?" Carlos asked. Kmart's mind is lost in space. "Kmart?"

"Hey, what?" Kmart asked. Her mind was back in reality. Claire frowned, worried about Kmart's behavior lately.

"Are you alright, Kmart?" the redhead asked, and was concerned about Kmart.

"Yes, I'm fine." Kmart replied, looking at Claire.

"So, do you have something to share about your funny moments before?" Carlos asked the young girl again.

"Well, I have a big sister named Lily. She always protects me. She's always there for me, like nothing could break us apart. We always hanged out anywhere. She never left me. We were happy until this crap happened. And I miss her a lot." Kmart bowed down her head as she finished her story. She can feel few pair of eyes focused on her. Sure she missed her big sister a lot, but what made her tell them that, she didn't know why. On the other hand, Claire doesn't know why, but Kmart's story struck her a lot.

"Hey I have to go." Kmart finally said as no one spoke. All of them composed their posture as they recovered from Kmart's story. "I'm a little sleepy now." Kmart smiled. Kmart stood up and headed for the Hummer. The others were left at the campfire, confused.

"Do you think she's okay?" Alice asked them.

"I think she's a little bit lonely." LJ replied.

"Claire, I think you should follow her." Carlos said. Claire just nodded as she stood up and headed for the Hummer.

Claire found Kmart preparing to go to sleep. "Hey" Kmart saw Claire smiling at her.

"Hey Claire." Kmart frowned. Claire got inside the Hummer and sat beside Kmart.

"Getting ready for sleep, huh?" Claire looked at Kmart. "Come here" Claire held Kmart in her arms. "I'll tight you up." Kmart was shocked, she didn't expect this. But she's glad and felt safe in Claire's arms, now that she really needed her.

"What's up with you?" Kmart asked. A little confused.

"No, what's up with you" You're so edgy lately." Claire said, concerned.

"I'm not." Kmart replied as she closed her eyes.

"Oh yes you are little dear. Come on; tell me what your problem is." Claire kissed Kmart's head.

"I don't have a problem. It's just that…" Kmart wasn't able to finish her sentence. A memory of Claire and Alice having fun flashed in her mind. She felt jealous, jealous from the attention Claire is giving Alice now. She missed Claire really. They had less time together now. Reasons: sometimes Claire is busy checking the status of the convoy and doing her daily routines. And sometimes Claire is with Alice, talking and having fun. Tears welled Kmart's eyes, but she's hiding it from Claire so the leader won't ask why. She just bit her lower lip and closed her eyes once again.

"It's just that what?" asked Claire, still holding Kmart in her arms. She knew Kmart needed her right now.

"I'm just tired." was Kmart's only reply. Kmart buried her face on Claire's body. She couldn't contain it anymore as her tears finally rolled down her cheeks. She wept in silence so Claire wouldn't hear. But Claire knew Kmart is crying. She felt tears on her clothe, but she decided not to ask and just let Kmart cry in her until she falls asleep.

That night, Claire dreamt about Kmart being captured again by the man in the chopper. But, like in her previous dream, she couldn't do anything about it. She was just left down the fucking dessert, crying and screaming Kmart's name. Claire woke from that dream. Her eyes are searching where Kmart is. She found her at the back seat, curled up and deep in sleep. She didn't understand why that dream of her of Kmart kept on repeating. Then she thought what if it's true? What if Kmart was really going to be captured by that "someone"? What if they will take Kmart away from her? She shook her head from the thought. But her dreams felt so real. Claire looked at Kmart and smiled as she remembered the first day they've met in K-mart, where she saved her. Then she realized that she wasn't able to sleep anymore, so she sat in the front seat of the Hummer and waited for the night to pass.

Claire got out the Hummer before the sun has risen. The desert is so quiet as she continued to walk. She found Alice at the other side doing some exercise. She decided to go to Alice.

"Doing some exercise in the morning, huh? Alice turned to look to where the voice came from. She found Alice smiling at her, so she smiled back, too. Alice stopped doing her work.

"Just my daily routine." Alice

"To maintain your shape?" Claire teased.

"Sorta. And to keep my strength up." Alice retorted.

"For those bitches." Claire finished. Alice just stared at her.

"Sorry for the word." Claire quickly said. Alice smiled.

"I'm used to it. They're really as fucking as hell." Then both women chuckled.

Alice noticed that there are dark circles under Claire's blue eyes. _Maybe she didn't sleep last night, she thought. _

"You didn't sleep last night, did you?" the blonde asked Claire.

"Yeah. I just had this bad dream again." Claire replied, looking away from Alice' stare.

"What dream?" Alice sat on the rock near her, while Claire sat in front of her.

"Kmart being captured." Claire replied silently.

"Again?" Alice frowned at Claire.

"Yes. I don't know why. But it felt so real." Claire sighed.

"Claire, it's just a dream so don't mind it." Alice said.

"But it kept on repeating. How can you explain that?" the two fell silent but interrupted instantly by Carlos.

"Good morning ladies. Too early for a meeting, huh?" Carlos smiled at them.

"We were just chatting." Alice said quickly.

"Chatting about what?" Carlos asked.

"I need to be going. See you two around." Claire got up and walked away. Carlos' brows furrowed.

"Did I say something wrong?" Carlos was confused.

"No. she just had a bad dream." Alice replied.

It's already nine in the morning when Kmart woke up. She found Alice at the back seat who is busy cleaning her blades.

"Good morning." Kmart greeted Alice.

"Good morning Kmart. Did you sleep well last night?" the older woman asked.

"Yeah." Kmart replied.

"Do you want me to get you some breakfast?" Alice asked, sounding concerned.

"Uhmmm. No. I can manage to get it myself." replied Kmart.

"No. I'll get it." With that, Alice stood up and got off the Hummer. Kmart was left, confused.

"What's happening to her?" she said to herself.

Kmart saw Claire coming. She got off the Hummer to greet Claire.

"Good morning Claire." Kmart smiled.

"Good morning 'lil sis" Claire greeted and handed Kmart a canned juice.

"What's this?" the blonde asked.

"Orange juice. Well Alice told me that you are already awake. So I decided to bring you this." Claire stated. Kmart is still confused on the way the two older women are acting today.

"What's happening with you two?" Kmart raised her eyebrows.

"Wha? I used to this before, right?" Claire asked.

"Yeah. But why is Alice getting my breakfast?" the young girl asked.

"I don't know. Oh well, I need to be going now. I still have some things to attend to. See you around, K." Claire said then walked away from Claire.

Claire kept on dreaming about Kmart being taken away from her for three consecutive rights. And now she's starting to worry about Kmart's safety. So, to be sure that Kmart is safe, she stayed awake every night, having only two hours of a sleep. On the other hand, Alice noticed Claire being drowsy and groggy every day. She knows the redhead doesn't get enough sleep during the nights. Claire is driving the Hummer but can't keep her focus on the road because of lack of sleep. All she wanna do right now is to sleep. Alice noticed Claire's hands are trembling.

"Claire, stop the car" Alice said. Claire looked at Alice from the front mirror.

"Why? Do you have some business to do?" the redhead asked.

"Just stop the car!" Alice ordered. Claire stopped the car. Alice got off the Hummer and walked to Claire's side. She opened the door of the Hummer in front.

"Let's switch places. I'll drive the Hummer and you take some sleep." Alice said. Claire's brow rose. Then Carlos radioed Claire.

"Claire?" Carlos said from the other line. Alice got the walkie talkie and answered it.

"Yes Carlos?" Alice asked.

"Why did you stop? What's happening?" Carlos sounded concerned.

"Claire and I will switch places. Claire needs some rest." Alice responded.

"Okay." Carlos replied. Alice turned back to Claire.

"Why aren't you moving? Do I have to knock you off before you get out of there?" Alice asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Fine." Claire retorted and went to the backseat. On the other hand, she's glad that Alice offered to drive the Hummer. She really needed to get some sleep now that she always stays awake during the nights. Claire fell asleep easily. While, Alice focused herself on driving.

"Alice?" the young girl said.

"Yes Kmart? Do you need something?" Alice asked without looking at Kmart.

"No. I just wanna ask. Is Claire okay?" Kmart asked and looked at sleeping Claire.

"Yes she's fine. She just needs some rest." Alice said and smiled at Kmart.

With that, Kmart felt jealous towards Alice. _Why does Alice have to know everything about what's happening to Claire right now? Why is she close to Claire? And why is she taking my place?_ the young girl thought to herself. Kmart didn't notice that she had been staring at Alice for a minute. That's why Alice got confused.

"Kmart, are you okay?" Alice asked the teen.

"Ah….oh yeah. I'm fine." Kmart replied then turned to look outside.

"Do you have something to say?" Alice was concerned.

"Nothing."


	4. Chapter 4 Why are You Taking my Place?

**Chapter 4: Why are you taking my place?**

Kmart has been trying her best to avoid Claire and Alice for days. She hates to do it but it's the only way to set aside her jealousy towards Alice. She thinks she's losing her big sister now. She hates the thought, but that's what's really happening now. So, to keep herself busy and to avoid the two women, she always goes to Mikey's van and chat with him or to Betty's. But Claire noticed Kmart's behavior. She's now wondering the why the teen is avoiding her and Alice.

It's a little bit cold that night. Claire and Alice are playing cards in the Hummer.

"I'm two points ahead of you." the redhead grinned.

"Oh no, you will not win this time." Alice shot back.

"Oh really?" Claire grinned at Alice. Then Kmart came and started to get her things.

"Kmart, what are you doing?" Claire asked Kmart then raised her brow. Alice turned to look at Kmart, too.

"Just getting my things." Kmart replied without looking at Claire.

"Why?"

"I'll stay with Betty tonight." Kmart faced Claire now.

"Again?" the redhead dropped the cards.

"She promised me we will watch movie tonight." Kmart said. Claire stared at Kmart for a moment then nodded. Kmart turned to leave the Hummer then….

"Kmart, is something the matter?" Claire asked. Kmart stopped and turned to look at Claire again.

"Nothing. Why did you ask?" Kmart asked Claire. She wanted to tell everything to Claire now but didn't dare. Kmart stared at Claire.

"I know there's something going on. You're just not telling me." Claire commented.

"There's nothing, really. I should be going now, Betty is waiting. See you two tomorrow." Kmart started to walk and headed to where Betty's van is.

"Goodnight, K." But Claire knew that Kmart didn't hear her because she's too far away now.

"You okay Claire?" Alice sounded concerned. Claire just nodded.

"She's really like you." Alice smiled at Claire. Claire looked at Alice.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked.

"She's tough. I know she's been going through something these past few days, but she's being strong. Just like you, you're suffering through a bad dream during the nights, but you never break down." The blonde stated. Claire smiled a bit, a weak one.

"I wonder what she's going through right now." Claire wondered.

"I don't know either. But there's one thing that I know for sure. She needs her big sister right now."

The last sentence of Alice echoed in Claire's head. Alice is right; she is Kmart's big sister, before. From what was happening nowadays, she's not sure anymore if she still is. She noticed Kmart is avoiding her. But, for what reason? She doesn't know why. All she knew right now is she misses her little sister, badly.

Kmart and Betty are watching a comedy movie. Betty is having all the fun, but Kmart couldn't seem to focus on what she's watching. She sat quietly at Betty's side.

"Hey kid, what's wrong?" Betty asked Kmart.

"Huh? Nothing." Kmart replied then looked at the screen.

"Oh come on. You can't fool me that easily." Betty said, then, stopped the movie. Kmart sighed and couldn't find words to Betty's question.

"It's nothing, I'm fine."

"So tell me why are you avoiding Claire Redfield these past few days?" Betty asked, and with that, Kmart turned to look at the older woman. "I'm right, am I not?"

"She's happy now. She doesn't need me anymore. She found a new best friend." Kmart replied sadly. Betty held Kmart's hands.

"That's not true. You are her only best friend." Betty comforted Kmart.

"No. Alice is her best friend now." Kmart started to cry.

"You're jealous of Alice?" Kmart's cry got louder. Betty held Kmart in her arms.

"Please don't tell Claire about this." Kmart sobbed.

"I promise."

Everybody had fallen asleep but Claire couldn't be able to sleep, so she decided to go to the campfire and have some smoke. Claire has been in the campfire for five minutes when she made her last puff of her stick. Then the figure sat beside her. She thought it was Alice but was surprised when she saw Betty, who is smiling at her.

"Hey, couldn't go to sleep?" Betty asked the leader.

"Yeah. How about you?" asked the redhead.

"I couldn't go to sleep either." Betty replied. The red head threw the last of her cigarette in the fire. The two women sat in silence until…..

"Hey I know we're not that close, so if you're not comfortable with me being here, I can go." Betty said.

"No it's okay. I don't mind."Claire replied. "How's Kmart doing by the way?"  
>"She's fine. She's asleep now. Want me to wake her up so she can sleep in the Hummer?" Betty asked the redhead.<p>

"No. let her sleep." Claire turned to look at the fire. "She's been hanging out with you, lately, how's that?" Betty wanted to tell Claire what Kmart told her earlier but she didn't dare. She promised to the kid. And she couldn't afford to break that promise.

"You know what? She really is like you. I wouldn't be surprised if she grows up to be just like you." Betty commented.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Claire frowned at Betty's comment.

"She's tough. She has the characteristic of being a good leader. You're training Kmart to be a good leader without you knowing it." Betty replied. Claire is starting to get confused.

"What made you say that?" Claire is now totally lost.

"She never complained. She always keeps the pain inside." Betty hoped those words would struck Claire. The black haired woman stood up and started to walk.

"Hey, is there something wrong with Kmart?" the redhead asked. Betty stopped walking and turned to look at Claire once again.

"You know her better than me." Betty smiled and started to head to her van.

Claire was left in the campfire, totally confused. _Why Betty did told her all of that? Why did she sound concerned towards her and Kmart?_ she thought to herself. She sighed and decided to despise the thought.

The next morning, everyone is busy with their "work" especially Claire. Kmart saw a boy crying. She approached the kid to ask why.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Kmart asked the boy. "Something's wrong?"

"He lost his ball." The young girl beside the boy replied.

"Where did you lose it?" the teen asked.

"Over there." The young girl pointed east. "It bounced over there and we can't see it anymore."

"Okay I'll find it for you." Kmart promised. Then, the boy stopped crying.

"But it's dangerous. It bounced to the cave." The young girl replied.

"I'll be fine." Then Kmart started to walk to the cave.

It's been thirty minutes since Kmart left to find the boy's ball, and still she didn't show up. Claire is looking for Kmart and wondering where she is now. She's now starting to worry because she couldn't find her.

"Alice, have you seen Kmart?" Claire asked

"No, I haven't seen her for awhile." Carlos replied.

"Maybe she's just hanging around." Betty said. Claire walked away and approached the two kids whom Kmart talked to earlier. Claire is now freaking out.

"Hey kids have you seen Kmart?" the redhead asked the kids.

"She went to the cave to find my brother's ball." The young girl replied.

"What?" Claire shouted. The kids backed away when the redhead shouted.

"Hey kids I found your ball. It's a little dark out there." Kmart said from Claire's behind. Claire turned to look at Kmart who is holding a ball. She shot the teen a dark look and with that, Kmart's smile faded.

"Where the hell did you go?" Claire hissed. Kmart was taken aback and dropped the ball. Claire is now angry.

"I-I just have to find their ball." Kmart murmured.

"How many times do I have to tell you, no to go out of the perimeter? And if you have to go somewhere, you have to bring someone with you?" Claire shouted at Kmart. Everybody stopped from what they're doing and turned to look at the two girls shouting at each other.

"I'm not a kid anymore! I can handle myself!" Kmart is starting to get angry now, too.

"Oh yeah? What if you get injured there?" Claire hissed, she couldn't control her temper anymore. Kmart really did freak her out.

"And why the hell do you care now?" Kmart shouted at Claire. She couldn't believe, she's having a fight with Claire now.

"Why the hell do I care? Well, I'm the one who has been taking care of you!"

"But that was before!" Kmart's eyes welled with tears.

"You know my rules Kmart!" Claire said. Trying to control her temper.

"Yeah. You're rules! You know what? Your rules suck!" Kmart ran as fast as she can back to the cave. Claire slapped her forehead. She really hates arguing with Kmart. Alice walked to Claire's side.

"It's too dangerous out there, I think you should go and see her." Alice patted Claire's shoulder and handed her a flashlight.

"Right."

Kmart sat in the rock inside the cave. She's crying so hard because of mixed emotions. She hates arguing with Claire. She heard footsteps. Someone has come to look for her. Then she saw a light and Claire.

"Let's get out of here Kmart." Claire ordered softly.

"Just leave me alone." Kmart replied.

"You know I can't do that." Claire said, kneeling in front of Kmart. Then they heard a creaking sound. Small rocks are starting to fall. Claire got nervous, and so is Kmart. There's only one thing in their mind; the cave is going to collapse. And they're right; the cave is going to collapse. Some rocks started to fall.

"Oh, shit!" Claire shouted and covered Kmart up. Then a big rock hit Claire's back.

"Claire!" Claire moaned from the pain. She felt her blood dripping fast. Then a moment after, the collision stopped.

Outside the cave, everybody heard the loud sound coming from the cave. Without hesitation, Carlos and Alice hurriedly ran to the cave.

Claire is now lying on the ground. She heard Kmart crying and calling out her name over and over. Claire's eyes are half open and she could barely see Kmart. Then she heard footsteps and two familiar voices calling out her name. She saw Carlos and Alice, and then everything went black. Carlos lifted Claire up. He's now covered with blood. While Alice assisted Kmart to stand up.

Claire is lying in the med van, still unconscious. Betty is assisting the redhead. And Alice and Carlos are with her.

"How's she?" Carlos asked.

"Well she lost some of her blood. But she's fine. Her heartbeat's fine." Betty replied.

"I'll just go and see Kmart." Alice said then walked away from them. Alice found Kmart in the Hummer, crying.

"You'll run out of tears if you won't stop crying." Alice smiled at Kmart.

"How's Claire?" the young blonde asked.

"She's fine now but still unconscious." Alice replied.

"It's my entire fault." Kmart sobbed.

"Don't blame yourself. It's no one's fault. It's just an accident." Alice said.

"If it weren't because of me, she wouldn't get hurt. I'm so stupid." Kmart said.

"Hey don't say that." Alice held Kmart's hands. "Now, tell me what's happening to you?"  
>"What do you mean?" Kmart wiped her tears.<p>

"You've been avoiding Claire these past few days. Why are you doing that?" Alice asked. Kmart fell silent. "Tell me, I'll listen."

"She's happy now. She's happy with you. She found a new best friend." Alice frowned at Kmart's statement. "Why are you taking my place, Alice?"

"Hey, I didn't take your place. I'm just her new friend. I'm sorry if it meant that way."  
>"She doesn't need me anymore." Kmart murmured.<p>

"Hey, that's not true. Let me tell you something." Alice said. "Do you know that she's been taking care of you even during the nights?"

Kmart frowned. "What do you mean?" Alice took a deep breath.

"You're making me confuse Alice."  
>"Okay. She's been having a nightmare of you being taken away by someone from the chopper. It kept on repeating so she started to worry about your safety."<p>

"But that was just a dream."

"That's what I told her but she doesn't want to listen. She always stayed awake during the nights to watch out for you." Kmart was shocked by Alice's revelation.

"Was that the reason why she's trembling days ago?" Kmart asked her eyes wide with shock.

"Yes, she's always lacked of sleep." Alice replied. Kmart's eyes welled with tears again.

"I'm so stupid. I thought she doesn't need me anymore because she's always having fun with you, every time I see you together." Kmart sobbed.

"You're jealous of me?" Alice frowned.

"Yes. That's why I'm trying to avoid you and Claire."

"I'm just her way of releasing, if you know what I mean. She didn't tell you all that because she doesn't want to scare you, so she chose to tell it to me." Alice stated.

"So all this time, you've been comforting her?" Kmart asked. Alice nodded.

"And all this time I've been avoiding her because of the wrong thought." Kmart said sadly.

"That's okay. Maybe if I were in your situation, I'll think the same way. I just want you to remember something." Kmart looked up at her. "You'll always be Claire's little sister, no matter what. And you know what? Your big sister badly needs and misses you right now." Alice smiled. So Kmart smiled back, too.


	5. Chapter 5 Memories

**Chapter 5 Memories**

Kmart has been crying all the time when Betty showed up.

"Ladies, she's already awake." Betty said. The two women in the Hummer turned to look at her. "Kmart what happened to you? You look terrible."

"She's been blaming herself from what happened to Claire." Alice replied.

"Well, she's actually looking for you." Betty said. Kmart stopped crying.

"I think you should go now, Kmart." Alice patted Claire's shoulder.

"Okay." Kmart hurriedly went to the med van to see Claire.

Kmart is standing outside the med van. Her feet are trembling and she doesn't know why. She could see Claire inside doing something. Then Claire noticed a figure in front of her. She looked up to see who it was and she saw Kmart.

"Claire!" Kmart ran to Claire and flung herself to the redhead. And accidentally, she touched Claire's wounds. Claire moaned from the pain.

"I'm sorry, Claire." Kmart's cry got louder.

"What are you sorry for?" Claire asked. She's still hugging Kmart.

"For causing you so much trouble. And from what happened earlier." Kmart confessed.

"You're not really causing me so much trouble." Claire smirked and looked down at Kmart.

"Claire, I already know everything. Alice told me."

"Really? I'm gonna kill that blonde later." Claire joked. Kmart pulled herself away from Claire.

"I just don't want you to worry so much for me." Kmart said.

"Kmart as long as there are these things around here, I will worry for you." Claire stroked Kmart's blonde hair.

"But you have to take care of yourself, too."

"I can handle myself, K. Don't worry about me." Claire promised.

"Then I'll take care of you. I can be your slave if you want." Kmart grinned.

"Hmmm. That sounds good. You will take care of me until my wound gets healed." Kmart's face saddened.

"Hey, please don't be upset about it. It will heal soon." Claire said.

"I did something stupid, Claire." Kmart said. Claire frowned.

"What is it?"

"I've been edgy. And I'm doing it because I'm trying to avoid you and Alice." Kmart confessed.

"What? But why?" Claire asked.

"Because I thought you don't need me anymore." Claire frowned. "You're always having fun with Alice."  
>"She's just comforting me from what I've been suffering into." Claire stated.<p>

"Yeah. That's what she told me. I'm sorry Claire."

"You've been jealous of Alice." Claire commented.

"Yes and I'm so stupid for misunderstanding everything." Kmart said.

"Hey, don't say that. You're not stupid." Claire said.

"But…."

"K, I'm sorry if everything meant that way to you. I just don't wanna scare you, that's why I didn't tell you all that." Claire retorted. Kmart just nodded. "And don't ever think that I don't need you anymore, because I do. You're the only family I have now."

"Hey, this convoy is your family now. We are your family. And Alice, too." Kmart smiled.

"Right, and you are my little sister." Claire hugged Kmart again.

"Claire? Would it be too much to ask if I ask you to stay hugging me for some time?" Kmart asked.

"No. Never."

Kmart has been taking care of Claire like what she promised to the leader. Alice is happy from what's happening to Claire and Kmart now. They're in tune again. And she's happy because finally she found a new family through Claire Redfield's convoy. She feels happy, contented and safe. That's why she promised to herself that whatever it takes, she will protect and keep safe of these people, especially Kmart and Claire.

Alice noticed Carlos watching Claire and Kmart who are talking, but not so far from him. She decided to go to Carlos.

"Hey." Carlos jumped from the voice. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"That's okay."

"Looking at Claire Redfield?" Alice asked then smiled.

"N-no." Carlos stuttered. Alice chuckled.

"Caught you." Alice grinned. Carlos sighed. "You have a crush on her?"

"Yeah. But from what's happening nowadays like this shit. I know she won't entertain something called "crush" or "love." Carlos replied.

"Like who else would?" Alice asked. "Claire, she's really fascinating and tough, too."

"Stunning." Then they chuckled.

Claire caught sight of the two, so she went to them. Kmart is just tight behind her.

"Hey guys." Claire greeted.

"I gotta go." Carlos said then walked away.

"What happened to him?' Claire asked then frowned.

"Dunno. We were just talking earlier." Alice replied.

"About what?" Claire asked.

Alice looked at Claire and grinned. "Love Bug."

"Love Bug? What do you mean Love Bug?" Claire was confused. She doesn't have any clue about those two words.

"Oh. I get it." Kmart said from Claire's behind then smiled. She met Alice's eyes and they chuckled. On the other hand, Claire is still confused.

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Claire asked.

"Nothing. I'll go ahead." Alice said, smiling at Claire. The older blonde walked away.

"I'll just help Mikey. See yah later." Kmart said and walked away, too.

"Hey, you two. You're so unfair!" Claire shouted at the two. 

_*There was a little girl in front of Alice. They are in a room. The girl was crying and calling out her name._

"_Alice." The little girl sobbed. "Alice please, talk to me. Tell me why are we here. What are you going to do."_

_Alice couldn't seem to understand what the girl was speaking. She couldn't seem to recognize who was standing in front of her. She's just standing there, motionless, looking from nowhere and eyes not blinking._

"_Alice please." The girl begged. It didn't change anything about Alice. She just stayed the way she was before. Then the girl held Alice's hands. The girl couldn't stop to cry. After a moment, Alice's pupil dilated and everything in the room flew. It's like there's a force that causes everything to float. And that includes the girl. She floated in the air and hit the concrete wall. Then, everything went black. *_

Alice woke from that dream. She's trembling and catching air for breath. Her heart's beating faster, she don't understand why she had that dream. But there's one thing in her mind; it feels that dream really did happen. And the girl, she feels she knew her before. Her mind's racing with thoughts. Then, Claire woke up too noticing Alice so uneasy.

"Alice, what happened?" Claire asked then frowned at Alice.

"N-nothing, I –I just had a bad dream. "Alice stuttered.

"You feel okay?"  
>"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." Alice smiled a bit.<p>

"Okay whatever you say Blondie." Claire smiled back.

Alice slumped back on the seat and realized that she couldn't sleep anymore. She decided to go out of the Hummer and go to the camp fire and wait for the night to pass.

Alice remained on her spot till morning, Claire saw her, so she decided to approach her.

"You didn't sleep?" Claire asked.

"So, what's the matter?"

"It's my dream." Alice replied looking at Claire.

"What about your dream?" Claire sat across Alice.

"There was a girl. She's calling my name but I'm just standing, motionless, after a moment everything in the room floated, including her." Alice stated.

"And then?" Claire raised an eye brow.

"I don't know what happened next." Then they fell silent.

"It's just a dream, Alice."  
>"No. it's not just that." Alice said.<p>

"What?"

"I think it really did happen. I just don't know how, when and where."  
>"What on earth?"<p>

"The girl. I think I know her. I just can't remember her name."

"Your dream is just driving you crazy."

"I don't know."

The Umbrella Corporation is located underground. They've been manufacturing weapons, medical supplies and everything. They are the largest company in the world. But that was before, until this thing happened.

"Sir our target…" the soldier said.

"Have you located her?" the blonde man asked, his green eyes looking at the monitor.

"Not yet sir, but we're tracking signals." The soldier replied.

"Keep me posted whatever happens." The blonde said then walked away from the team.

"Yes sir."

Kmart is looking for Alice like what Claire ordered. She found the older woman sitting on the rock, cleaning her blades.

"Hey Alice." Kmart called out.

"Oh hi Kmart." Alice smiled "You done helping Claire?"

"Yes. She ordered me to look for you." Kmart said.

"And why is that?" Alice asked.

"Well, we will be leaving in an hour."  
>"Okay. I'll join you later."<br>"Want some company?" Kmart asked.

"Sure."

Kmart sat in front of Alice and watch her clean her blades.

"So what was your job before?" Kmart asked

"I'm the head of security in Umbrella before." Alice replied.

"Cool. So, that explains why you're so strong and has a lot of skills in fighting." Kmart said and was amazed by Alice's declaration.

"Yes and thanks' to them. I can use those skills to kill those bitches that they brought up in this world." Kmart fell silent. Then they heard Claire calling to for everyone to start packing up.

"Come on, we have to go." Alice said and stood up. Kmart followed her.

Kmart is helping Otto to clean thing up, washing the dishes and etc. While Alice is in the Hummer dealing with her satchel. She's fixing things in it. Alice could her everyone laughing and talking and Claire giving orders. Then she heard the latter and Kmart having a catfight again? But not a serious one though. She smiled and almost laughed at the two. Then her hand caught something unfamiliar. She lifted her hand and the thing and she saw a hair clip. And now it looks familiar. It was from Angela Ashford. The little gave it to her after Carlos, Jill and LJ rescued her from Dr. Isaacs. Flash of memories came to Alice's mind_. Jill holding Angie's hand, running from the zombified dog. Carlos protecting the two. Alice covering Angie from the fire. Cain shooting Angie's father in the head. Angie looking at her, teary eyed as if begging for her to do what Cain ordered her. Alice saving Angie from the approaching pipe and hit her stomach. Alice dead. Alice waking up again. And Angie asking her if she was alright._

Then someone patted Alice's shoulder. It's Claire. Sitting in the driver's seat with Kmart beside her. There was a confused look on their faces.

"Are you okay, Alice?" Claire asked.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." Alice smiled a bit.

"You sure? I've been calling you for the fifth time."

"Oh, sorry. I'm just reminiscing things." Alice met Claire's gaze.

"What's that you're holding?" Kmart asked, pointing at the clip.

"A hairclip. It was given to me by my friend." Alice replied then looked at the clip.

"I never knew that you used to wear that before." Kmart teased.

"Well, who knows right?" Alice shot back then smiled.

"Oh I love to see that." Kmart said. Claire chuckled.

"What so funny redhead?" Alice asked.

"Oh nothing. Well, ladies you ready to go?" Claire couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, ma'am." Kmart said

Alice love seeing the pair in front of her. They remind her of herself and Angie. Well, they used to be like them before, until Angie disappeared. She went to look for the girl but couldn't find her. Until she finally gave up looking for her. And decided to separate herself from her friends who happened to be Carlos, LJ and Jill Valentine. Back in present, Alice realized that she's already drawn to Claire and Kmart and she love being with them. O But she's feeling that there's an upcoming danger ahead. She felt that this convoy she's been with is in great danger whenever she's around them. So she has to keep them safe. And keeping them safe means leaving them. Leaving her friends again. She couldn't do that. Not now. Her thinking was interrupted by Kmart who is happily looking at her.

"What is it Kmart?" Alice asked.

"You're not listening?" Kmart asked. Claire looked at Alice from the front mirror.

"You sure you're okay Alice? Is something bugging you?" Claire asked.

"No. I'm fine." Alice replied.

"You could go and see Nurse Betty if you need something." Claire sounded concern for her friend.

"I'm fine Claire. Don't worry about me." Alice re[lied. So what were you asking me earlier Kmart?"

"Well, I'm just telling you that I'm happy that finally Claire allowed me to go scavenging for supplies." Kmart happily stated.

"Really? That's good. But aren't you scared of them?"

"No. I'm a big girl now. And I know that Claire is there and you. You won't leave us, will you?" Kmart asked. Alice looked at Kmart.

"No. I won't." Alice half meant that.

They settle in a motel that night for a camp. Everybody is putting up their tents and Claire is checking the status of the convoy. The redhead learned everything they need is down to 30 percent so they have to scavenge tomorrow. Alice saw Carlos and decided to talk to him.

"Hey, you busy?" Alice asked.

"Not really." Carlos replied. "What is it?"

"I just want to ask." Alice paused. "What did really happen to Angie?" Carlos paused then raised an eye brow.

"Like what I told you before, she disappeared after you got away." Carlos simply replied.

"Why are you asking me this now?"

"It just came to my mind earlier." Alice replied. "It's just doesn't make sense at all."

"I know. And I'm still puzzled about it. Maybe she went to look for you." Carlos said.

"Didn't she get kidnapped?" then they heard Claire calling Carlos.

"I have to go. I'll talk to you later." Carlos said then patted Alice's shoulder. Alice just nodded.

Alice's last question echoed in her mind. "Didn't she get kidnapped?"

Flash of memories came across her mind again. But she couldn't recognize these memories. As if it happened against her consciousness_. Alice meeting with Dr. Isaacs. Motionless. Dr. Isaacs giving orders to Alice. Alice nodded in agreement. Alice going back to where she and her friends are staying. Carlos, LJ, Jill and Angie are sleeping. Alice sneaking up on window. Alice dragging Angie into a room. Angie crying and begging Alice to speak to her. Alice motionless. Alice's pupil dilated and everything in the room floated including Angie. Angie flew and hit the concrete wall. Angie dead. Alice getting the remains of Angie and burying it on the ground._

Tears fell from Alice's eyes. She's trembling with shock upon her discoveries. Her memories ad dream made sense at all. The girl in her dream was Angie. And now she knew everything. Angie is already dead. And she killed her.

Alice is down on her knees. As her tears continued to flow, Claire approached her that is so worried about her.

"Alice? What happened?" Claire asked.

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. I got in school and running out of ideas of what will happen to the story next.

Warning: this chapter is a little bit boring

But reviews are much appreciated ) tnx


	6. Chapter 6 I Have To Go

Chapter 6 I have to go

"Alice? What happened?" Alice heard Claire asked. Kmart and Carlos were just right behind Claire, both worried from what's happening to Alice.

"N-nothing. Just leave me alone for a while." The three hesitated to go.

"Please, I need some time alone." Alice begged. With that, the three walked away from her.

"Claire what do you think is happening with Alice?" Kmart asked.

"I don't have a clue either. Do you know anything about this, Carlos?"

"Well, we were just talking before you called me out." Carlos replied.

"Then what were you two talking about?"

"About Angie our little friend, who went missing." Carlos replied.

Alice is sitting on the rock, clenching her fist. She already stopped crying. Thoughts of Angie are racing through her mind. She couldn't imagine how everything happened without her notice. Umbrella might have been controlling her before. And now she has to take revenge for Angie and herself. She has to kill Dr. Isaacs.

Alice didn't eat anything since she learned the truth. Kmart went to her spot bringing some canned goods and a bottle of water.

"Alice, these are for you. You haven't eaten anything tonight." Kmart said and handed Alice the canned goods and the bottle of water.

"Thank you, but I'm not hungry." Alice said and smiled weakly. Soon, Claire and Carlos joined them.

"Got a minute?" Claire asked. Alice just nodded. She knew what will happen next. They will ask what the matter with her is.

"We are your friend, Alice. You can tell us everything." Claire said. Alice looked at Carlos. She decided to tell him everything.

"I already knew everything and what happened to her." Alice said.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked, a little confuse.

"I killed Angie." Alice declared. The three turned to look at her. Kmart dropped the bottled water, while Claire's mouth fell open.

"What are you talking about, Alice?" Carlos asked who is reaching out to her.

"Carlos, I killed Angie. Umbrella, they made me kill Angie." Alice's eyes welled with tears again. Carlos got more confuse.

"I don't understand." Carlos said. "How?"

"They controlled me. Dr. Isaacs, through the microchip in my head. He gave me orders to kill Angie. I don't know, but I can't control myself. And it happened."

The three was shocked from Alice's revelation. Carlos is trying to hold his emotions. Alice burst into tears again. And Claire comforted Alice.

"It's okay Alice." Claire said. "You didn't mean to do it."

"It's not okay Claire. I killed Angie." Alice sobbed. Carlos came to hug Alice.

"It's not your fault. They made you do it." Carlos comforted

"I will never ever forgive them and I from what happened."

Claire couldn't imagine Alice breaking down. She's really shocked from what she's seeing now. Well, it just appeared to her of Alice being strong, tough and emotionless. Kmart welled with tears for Alice.

The next day, Alice felt a little lighter. Well, Claire, Carlos and Kmart had been comforting her all night. They are trying to get into her stubborn head. As a matter of fact, she's just refusing to let the guilt go and move forward. Claire reached out to her.

"Hey." Claire greeted.

"Hey. Good morning." Alice smiled a bit.

"You feel okay now?" Claire asked.

"Yeah. A little." Alice replied.

"You don't need to keep the burden. Just let it go." Claire said.

"It's not that easy Claire. You don't know the feeling of killing the closest person to you unintentionally." Alice said. Claire sighed.

"Alice, don't refuse to move forward. Never let yourself be left in the past." Claire commented. Alice looked at the convoy leader who suddenly had a sadness in her blue eyes.

"So, you wanna come scavenging with us?" Claire asked as if she hadn't said anything.

"Yeah. Sure."

Dr. Isaacs is watching Project # 87 in the monitor surviving from the first parts of the test he had set. Unfortunately, Project #87 failed. A blonde man with green eyes, who is in his mid thirties, came in to the room.

"Sir." The blonde man called out.

"You have a report soldier?"

"We've located Project Alice. And it's far. We've located her east of Nevada early this morning."

"That's good news. How far is it?"  
>"We have to travel for two days to reach her."<p>

"Bring her to me. Bring her to me whatever it takes, even if it means killing her friends or kidnapping them."  
>"I'll do everything in my power, sir."<p>

"Good. Keep me updated. And take her to me as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir." With that, the blonde man walked away and left Dr. Isaacs who is currently smiling upon hearing the news.

The convoy is searching the mall for supplies. Alice stopped walking. Something is flickering in her head. She felt this before. It's as if she's malfunctioning. Maybe Umbrella is trying to control her again. But this time, she's going to fight it.

Back in Umbrella laboratory, the young blonde man is giving orders to his subordinates.

"Try to shut her down." He said.

"Yes, sir."

Claire frowned as she noticed Alice stood motionless.

"Alice? Are you okay?" Claire asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine let's get moving."

They heard a loud sound from the second floor. A glass dropped and got broken. All of them turned their heads from where the sound came from. They are not alone in the mall, and now they are searching for "something."

"Kmart." Claire whispered.

"Claire?" Kmart is a little bit nervous.

"Go back to the Hummer now."  
>"But." Kmart hesitated.<br>"Go now. Mikey, go with Kmart." Claire ordered the two.  
>"Okay Claire. Let's go Kmart."<p>

The turned their backs from the group and started to go out, while the team moved forward, a little careful with their steps.

"Team, we're not alone. If given a chance, don't shoot. Just break their neck, and do not disturb them." Claire replied.

"Copy." Carlos replied.

"Okay, Claire." LJ agreed.

The team went first inside the department store to look for clothes. Alice is behind Claire, trying to feel if there's any of "them" inside. Then they heard a growling sound.

"Oh shit! I think there are lots of them here." LJ hissed.

"Calm down guys. Feel them." Claire ordered.

Then coming from one room, a horde of infected came approaching them. The team fired at them one by one.

"Damn it!" Claire hissed.

"Here they go again." Carlos shouted.

Alice stood motionless. The Umbrella was successful to shut her down. Claire is now firing at the infected in front of her. But at the corner of her eye, she can see the people she's trying to protect being bitten by those bitches.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Claire screamed, trying to control her emotions. She wants to help them but she can't. There are lots of them approaching now, while Alice is still standing motionless. LJ was dragged by one of the infected in front of Alice and dropped his gun.

"LJ!" Claire shouted. She could see Alice motionless. LJ got bitten on his right chest. LJ moaned from the pain. Fortunately, Claire shot the head of the infected. But three more came approaching LJ and started to bite him again.

"No! LJ!" Claire screamed.

"LJ!" Betty ran towards LJ, but an infected bit her from the back. Claire lost her ammo for saving LJ.

A moment after, LJ's body and Betty's were lying on the floor, lifeless. After them was Chase. Alice is still motionless. Good thing, they finally got rid of the infected. Claire is standing, looking at the lifeless bodies of her friends. She wants to scream, but no voice came out of her throat. Carlos put her hand on Claire's shoulder.

"Claire" Carlos called softly. Claire approached the motionless Alice and started to shake her.

"Alice! Please, wake up!" then Alice's fingers moved.

"Please fight whatever Umbrella is doing to you."

"Sir, Project Alice is fighting the condition." The soldier reported.

"What?"

"Sir, we're losing track of her." Then the monitor said "DISENGAGE"

"She really is good. I guess we have to move on our plan B." the young man said.

"Do we need to prepare the chopper now, sir?"

"Yes."

Alice finally woke up. She's now seeing bodies of LJ, Betty, Chase and the others lying on the floor. She was shocked from what she's seeing.

"Claire? What happened?" Alice asked, confused.

"Zombies attacked us. And they are dead." Carlos replied then looked down at the lifeless bodies.

"LJ? Oh my God. What did I do?"

Carlos looked at Claire first who is looking from nowhere. Alice looked at Claire, too.

"Uhmmm. You just stood there, motionless.

"What?" Alice almost shouted at Carlos.

"Uhmmm. You just stood there, motionless. From that spot. Maybe Umbrella was trying to control you again." Carlos replied. Alice clenched her fist.

"Claire." Alice called softly. "I'm sorry." With that, Claire walked away.

Claire hadn't said anything or talked to anyone at all. She was trying hard to hide her emotions, though deep down inside, she wanted to scream and give up. Only blank expression can be seen on Claire's face. _"Why did this keep happening?" _that question kept repeating in her mind.

Alice and Claire didn't eat anything at all that night nor talked to each other. And now, Kmart is beginning to worry about the two and feeling the tension between them. Kmart and Claire are preparing to go to sleep when Alice joined them.

"Claire, I need to talk to you." Alice said. Claire and Kmart looked at her.

"Not now, Alice, please."

"I know you're blaming me from what happened, especially to LJ, Betty and…." Alice wasn't able to finish her sentence.

"I'm not blaming you, Alice. You have nothing to do why I'm like this."

"Then what? Why were you refusing to talk to anyone or to me?" Kmart is feeling the tension down to her spine now.

"Because I don't understand everything! I don't understand why this shit keep on happening!" Claire bursts out. Tears started to roll on her cheeks.

"Claire" Kmart whispered. This is the first time she had seen Claire crying. She hadn't seen her cry with all her years with Claire until now. Kmart wanted to comfort her friend but she felt the barrier between them. Alice came to hug Claire.

"Ssssshhh" Alice hushed Claire. "Here."

Claire's tears are not for her. It is for her friends that she already considered as family. And for Alice who is suffering from something. Claire broke free from the embrace.

"I'm not blaming you for what happened. I'm blaming myself." Claire said.

"No. it wasn't your fault."

"It was my job to protect these people. But I wasn't able to do it." Claire sobbed.

"But you don't have a control on everything. Nobody knows what will happen next."

"I just can't take it anymore." Claire is now losing hope to survive.

They fell silent for a moment. Kmart is in the back of the Hummer weeping silently. Claire is staring at nothing but sand. Alice sighed, as if she's gaining her strength to say what's on her mind.

"So, what do you wanna tell me by the way?" Claire finally spoke

"I have to go."

"What? What do you mean you have to go?" Claire is a little shocked.

"I have to leave you guys."

"You're leaving us?" Kmart bobbed her head upon hearing Alice's news.

"Alice, why?"

"I have to keep you safe."  
>"You want to keep us safe? And you mean by keeping us safe you have to leave?" Claire couldn't believe what she's hearing now.<p>

"Yes. With me being around you guys, your lives are in great danger. And I don't wanna risk that."

"No Alice. You're not leaving us. Not this time. I don't wanna lose a friend again." Claire said as if she's going to break down again.

"Claire is right. Please don't leave us Alice." Kmart is reaching out to Alice now.

"Okay. I will not leave you." Alice half meant that.

Alice stayed awake after her conversation with Claire and Kmart. She really love being with them. But whenever she's around them, they will always be in danger. And she doesn't like it. So, she made up her mind. She has to leave though she promised the two, that she will stay. And she has to do it now when everyone is still sleeping. So without a second thought, she grabbed her satchel and her blades. But before she left finally, she looked at Claire and Kmart for the last time. She left a note before leaving. And she knows she will regret this someday.

Kmart woke up first before Claire. She saw a note beside Claire, so she got it and started to read it. Tears fell down on her cheeks as she finished reading the note.

"Claire" Kmart started to shake Claire who is still asleep. Claire was startled by Kmart's shake and sat up straight.

"What is it Kmart? Why are you crying?" Kmart handed Claire the note that Alice left. Claire looked at it first before started reading it. When Claire finished reading the note, she crumpled it and threw it outside. She clenched her fist from Alice's decision.

"I guess we have to move forward now. Tell Carlos and everybody to start moving. We will go to the next stop now." Claire ordered Kmart who got off the Hummer quickly.


	7. Chapter 7 The Man In The Chopper

**Chapter 7 The Man In The Chopper**

The convoy made a quick stop at the gas station to do some business. Claire is helping Carlos fill the tanker with gas. Kmart went to the media van to have a little chat with Mikey and she was glad that he's not busy.

"Hey, Mikey." Kmart greeted.

"Hey yourself. What brought you here?"

"Well, I'm just looking for someone to talk to."

"Depressed?" Mikey handed Kmart a bottle of water.

"Thanks. Well, not really."  
>"Is it because of what happened yesterday?"<p>

"Yeah. And because left, too."

"It must be hard for you and Claire. But you know what? I really admire Claire for being so tough despite of everything." Mikey smiled at Kmart.

Kmart has to agree with what Mikey said. "Yes, but she bursted out last night. She's tired of being on a run every day, losing hope to survive and losing her friends."

"What about you? Are you tired of everything, too?" Kmart looked at Mikey first then nodded.

"Yes. I'm tired of everything already. But I can't give up. I need to be strong….for Claire." Mikey just nodded and then they fell silent.

Claire and Carlos finished filling the tanker with gas, the thing that usually Carlos and Chase shared together. They are now wiping their hands with rag.

"I guess, I'll miss doing this with Chase." Carlos said but regretted it when Claire shot him a dark look. "Sorry about that, Claire."

Claire continued wiping off her hands. "I guess you have to do this alone from now on." Claire's tone was icy. Carlos put his hand on Claire's shoulder.

"You don't have to keep the burden inside, Claire. Just let it go." Claire shoved Carlos' hand on her shoulder and looked at him blankly.

"Don't tell me what to do. Just mind your own business." Carlos just nodded.

"Okay, if ever you need a friend or someone to talk to, I'm just here, always." Then Carlos walked away. Claire knew she hurt Carlos a lot. The man was just trying to comfort her, she just don't like someone telling her what to do, especially in this kind of situation. She wants to deal with her emotions, alone.

After doing some businesses, the convoy continued to drive and head off for a camp. Claire silently drove the Hummer, while Kmart kept looking at her. It's as if she wants to say something and dig Claire to say what's on her mind, too.

"What is it Kmart?" Claire caught Kmart looking at her. "Do you need something?"

"Claire, are you okay? The truth."  
>"Of course I am. Why did you ask?"<p>

"Claire, I know you too well. You can't hide anything from me. I just want you to let everything go." Claire glanced at her quickly then focused herself on the road again. The drive was a little bumpy.

"It's not the good time to talk about this, K."

"But Claire…"

"I had enough last night, K, so please stop bringing that subject." Kmart didn't argue with Claire anymore. Once the leader made a decision, it will not be broken anymore.

It's almost dawn when the convoy stopped for a camp. Carlos is setting up the perimeter. Claire is putting up a tent and helping everyone. And Kmart is busy cooking with Otto.

"Kmart can you please wash these plate over there?"

"Oh sure, Otto." Kmart got the plates from Otto and headed off near outside the perimeter.

"Sir, we're almost there." The soldier reported.

"Once you've seen Project Alice, capture her with all your might." The young man ordered.

"But sir, what if we can't handle her?"

"Do the thing that you think she couldn't resist. Kill her friends or kidnap them. But I prefer you kidnap them. Loyalty is her weakness."

Alice made a camp not far from the convoy's pot. Yes, she left them, but she didn't leave them entirely. She's been watching them from afar. And she saw everything that happened earlier, the quick stop at the gas station, and Claire's little argument with Carlos. She's really drawn to them that she couldn't leave them after all.

A moment after, Alice heard a sound, sound of a chopper. And that means trouble. Well who else in this fucking world would a fly a chopper aside from Umbrella? Without a second thought, Alice ran towards the convoy's spot if ever they need help.

Everyone is alerted by the sound of the chopper especially Claire and Carlos. They are all looking above seeing at least less than ten choppers.

"Damn it. What's that?" Carlos asked.

"Trouble. Prepare yourself for a fight."

Kmart is standing and trembling with nervousness. She wanted to scream so Claire could hear her, but no voice came out of her throat. Then someone grabbed her from the back. It is one of the soldier.

"Don't move, or I will kill you. Where is Project Alice?"

"I-I don't know. She's gone. She left early this morning." Kmart is trembling with fear.

"In that case I have to get you." The soldier dragged Kmart in the chopper.

"Aaaaahhhh! Claire!" Kmart screamed as loud as she can.

Claire was alerted by Kmart's scream. "Damn it! Kmart! Where are you?"

"Claire!" Carlos shouted and pointed at the chopper. They saw Kmart in it, crying. Claire fired her gun as the chopper got higher.

"Kmart!" Claire is now running and firing at the same time. Before the chopper flew away, Claire caught sight of the young blonde man beside Kmart. It felt like she knew him at all.

Alice didn't make it on time. When she reached where Claire is, the chopper already flew away. Carlos and the others aside from Claire turned their heads at her. Claire is screaming Kmart's name and now starting to freak out, she couldn't help Kmart. She couldn't help the closest thing she has now from those armed men. And it made her feel like she wanted to shoot her head right now. Just like in her dream, she couldn't do anything about the situation. Yes, her dream, it came true.

Claire is now trembling when someone patted her shoulder. She didn't dare look who it was, but she felt the familiar touch. She's back. Alice is back. But why now? Why didn't she come early? Claire shoved Alice's hand, not looking at her.

"Don't touch me."

"Claire…"Alice called softly.

"Stay away from me!" Claire is now facing Alice, and the latter almost hit the ground.

"Claire, clam down please." Alice is holding Claire; she's trying to calm her down.

"Don't tell what to do! You don't know how it feels! You don't know the feeling of being left alone always!" Claire shouted at Alice, holding back her tears. Alice was struck hard by what Claire told her. It's not true that she doesn't know the feeling of being left alone. Ever since this thing happened, she was always alone. And that means, her friends were dying around her. Lots of them. Alice shot Claire a dark look. Claire felt the sharpness of Alice's stare piercing her deep down to her spine. And this is the first time she had seen her that way.

"Can you just calm down and clear that fucking head of yours?" Alice is now shouting at Claire, too. Carlos, Mikey and Otto are just right behind them, watching and feeling the tension between the two.

"Why did you come back? Why did you leave us?" Claire finally broke down. Alice caught her before Claire hit the ground and held her in her arms.

"I didn't leave you. I was just right behind you, following you." Alice said softly. Claire sobbed into Alice's shoulder who is stroking her red hair.

"Now it's not the right time to weep. We still have Kmart to save." Alice smiled weakly.

It's almost dawn and Claire is still not the usual Claire. Mikey is tracking where the chopper headed and was glad that he's not losing signals. Alice is with him, staying tuned in the news.

"They landed north." Mikey reported. Alice peered up her head, finding only red spot in the monitor. Well, Mikey has a lot of explaining to do.

"It's about five hundred kilometers from here."

"Do you think we can get through there in no time?"

"If we are fully loaded and no more stop over, I can say yes. Wait is there a laboratory out there?'

"I'm not sure." Alice said, trying to remember the laboratories of Umbrella.

"I just don't get it."

"Why?"

"They're so easy to track, as if they really want us to track them."

"It's easy, it's because they're after me." Mikey looked at Alice who is still looking at the screen and fell silent.

"I have to tell Claire about this." Mikey just nodded and Alice got off the media van to find Claire.

Alice found Claire sitting on the rock, staring at the fire. By the looks of her, she could tell that Claire is still not in her usual self right now. How she wished she could ease the pain that Claire is feeling now. Well, it's not only Claire who is in pain, she also. Alice has been depressed from what happened to Kmart. She loved the little girl dearly, as if she's her little sister. But she can't act like Claire now. She couldn't. She wanted to break down but she couldn't. Nothing will happen if she let depression consume her. She has to fight and she has to be strong…for Claire and Kmart.

"Claire, I've got news for you." Claire looked up at Alice. "We've located where the chopper landed." Claire's face lit up upon the news.

"Really? Where?"

"They landed north. And it's five hundred kilometers away from here."

"Let's go there now, Alice."

"No. Let's get some rest first. Especially you, you need some rest."

"I can't rest now. Kmart is with them. They might do something to her."

"No, they won't. It's me they want. Kmart was just a trap for, I or me to go there. And I assure, I will save Kmart no matter what." Alice promised Claire.

"We, Alice. We will save Kmart. I won't let you go there alone."

"I can't risk your life there. It's too dangerous."

"Well, I can't risk your life either. I am the leaded of this convoy and I have duty to protect them. So, I will go no matter what." Alice couldn't argue with Claire anymore. The leader made her decision already.

The two sat in silence for awhile. Claire is staring at the fire, making strategies in her mind on how they are going to save Kmart. She couldn't imagine that all the things she did to protect Kmart has gone for nothing. She wanted to blame herself from what happened and for not keeping an eye on her. And there's a part of her that wanted to blame Alice for leaving then and not coming back right on time. Crap, but she doesn't have to do with this. It wasn't her fault that Kmart was captured. It wasn't her fault that she bonded with T-virus resulting of her being strong and super human. And it wasn't her fault that Umbrella is after her, after all her life is in danger, too. Alice noticed Claire shifting eyes to the fire and to her. She thought of humoring Claire even for once.

"What are you staring at? Don't tell me you have a crush on me." Alice smirked.

"What?" Claire parted her lips to say more but shut it instead. She remembers that familiar smirk on Alice's face making her think that the blonde is humoring her. She decided to get along with Alice's joke.

"Truth is, you're the one who has a crush on me." Claire smirked, too.

"Oh come on, you're not even my type redhead."

"You're not my type either, blondie." They stared for a moment then chuckled. They both felt light about the conversation. At least Claire didn't punch Alice. Alice held Claire's hand that made the latter looked at her and frowned. Alice's hand felt rough and soft at the same time against hers.

"What? Are you going to propose to me now?" a smirk is still on Claire's lips.

"No. Not now." Alice smirked, too. "Seriously I want to say sorry for not keeping my promise of not leaving you." Claire withdrew her hand as her smile faded.

"You should be." Then fell silent.

"Why? Why did you do it?" Claire asked suddenly out of the blue.

"I was afraid of putting you all in danger."

"We're always in danger, Alice."

"No. It's not like that. I was afraid that I might kill you. Remember the day we went for scavenging? Umbrella was trying to control me just like what they did to me before I killed Angie." Alice bowed down her head upon saying Angie's name. Claire felt a little flicker of pity in her heart towards Alice. She hadn't move on after all. Well, it's not that reallsy easy.

"You can fight it. The thing they're trying to do to you. I know you can."

"I was just so stupid that I decided to leave you. Maybe if I didn't do it, the incident would've been prevented and maybe Kmart would've not been captured…"

"And you're the one who had been captured? Do you think I can bear that? Alice, you are my friend, I can't let you die in their hands."

"Wow, thank you for the concern."

"Okay, enough of this conversation. So, will you propose to me now?" Claire joked again. Alice got along with Claire's joke.

"Can I take your hand so we can sleep now?" Alice smiled.

"Sure." Then the two walked back to the Hummer.

**AN: the next chapter will probably be the ending ) reviews please **


	8. Chapter 8 Sweet Goodbye

**Chapter 8 Sweet Goodbye**

The group woke up early that morning to strategize their plans on how they are going to save Kmart. They set up and planned things carefully. Alice was driving the Hummer while Claire sat beside her silently. It felt so empty without Kmart in the Hummer and Claire missed her badly. No one's babbling around now. Claire's mind is racing with thoughts. _What if they can't save Kmart? What if Alice does something that she couldn't take? What if their plans fail?_ She shook her head from those thoughts.

"What are you thinking, Claire?"

"Nothing."

Now it's Alice whose mind is racing with thoughts. She focused herself in driving as she started to pray. For the first time in Alice's life since the apocalypse happened, she prayed, but not for herself. It's for Kmart's and everybody else's safety. If she has to die for them to save Kmart, she will gladly welcome it. After all, she found her life nor meaningful anymore. She was interrupted when Claire put her hand against hers.

"We can do this, Alice."

"Yeah. I know, but Claire…if everything else fails, save your life and Kmart."

"Don't tell me you're planning on switching yourself for Kmart?"

"If there's no more options left, then yes."

"No Alice. The three of us will get out of there. No one has to die and no one has to be left."

It isn't really a laboratory; it is just an ordinary storage building of Umbrella for their materials. Used to be actually, but now it's empty except for the few things that the group of the young blonde man is using. The building is surrounded by the infected downstairs. Good thing, it is barricaded. The young blonde man is sitting on a crate waiting for Kmart to wake up. He has this beetle device thing on his chest, so the Umbrella can control him. Kmart woke up after a while. The only thing she saw is the man sitting on a crate who is looking at her.

"Let me go!" Kmart struggled trying to break free from being tied up.

"I'll let you go, but not now. Not until I get Project Alice." The young blonde man said evilly.

"What do you want from her?"

"That's none of your business little brat." Kmart fell silent. She's losing energy because of hunger. She didn't eat anything since last night. The young blonde man heard Kmart's grumble.

"Here. You eat this." The man handed Kmart a bread. The teen shot him a dark look.

"You want me to eat that? How do you think I can eat that when my hands are tied up?" Kmart said sarcastically. The man rolled his eyes and feed Kmart.

"Fuck."

"I guess you're not that bad after all."

Alice and Claire arrived in front of the building. They got rid of some infected by hitting them with the Hummer.

"Are you sure about this, Claire?" Alice looked at Claire.

"Of course. Let's go." Alice stopped Claire from going out of the Hummer.

"What is it now, Alice?" Claire frowned.

"Like what I told you earlier, if everything else fails, you save Kmart and your life." Claire sighed.

"If you promise you'll do the same thing."

The two got off the Hummer and headed inside the building. They were surprised upon seeing nothing, but still their guns are aiming for "something."

"Are you sure we came to the right place?" Claire asked.

"This was the location Mikey said to me."

Then they heard lots of footsteps, positioning. The two looked at each other and ran through the entryway of the building leading to another room. Lots of soldier are positioned in the room and are protected by their shields.

"Stay back or we will shoot." One of the soldiers said. Alice smirked.

"Really?" Alice's pupil then dilated. She's trying to use her psychic power to get rid of these armed men in front before they do something else. Then all of them floated in the air like some force is doing this to them. Then they hit the wall and fell back on the ground, unconscious. But there's this one on the second floor, hiding and aiming his rifle at Alice's head.

"Alice!" Claire saw him and without a second thought, she shot the man leaving him dead. "Be careful Alice, they are after you and they want you dead."

"I know. Let's go and find Kmart now." The two searched room to room until they got to the second floor. They heard a girl's soft cry. It must be Kmart, they thought. They went to a room and saw the young blonde man holding Kmart as his hostage.

"Claire! Alice!" Kmart screamed.

Claire upon seeing the young blonde man lowered her gun and face softened. Flash of memories of her and her lover Leon before came across her mind. _Her first meeting with Leon through his brother Chris. Her first date with him. Their first kiss. First love making. Both of them lying on the bed, hugging each other. Leon comforting her because her brother Chris left her for his job. The outbreak. Leon losing his family and got depressed of it. Both of them trying to survive from this shit. Leon breaking down. Claire leaving him because he refused to move on and be left alone._

Tears fell from Claire's face as she remembered those memories she shared with him. All this time she thought he was dead. And she never imagined that he will be a man of Umbrella.

"Leon?" Alice and Kmart looked at Kmart and saw her tears.

"You know him?" Alice asked.

"He was….my friend."

"Drop your guns!" Leon ordered the two.

Claire wanted to ask him why all of the sudden he's working for Umbrella. She wanted to hug him and kiss him but dared not to. Now isn't the right time to break down and be soft hearted. He is her enemy, her and Alice's enemy. And she has to save Kmart, her little sister from him. She has to fight and she needs to be strong, so she wiped off her tears.

"Leon. Don't you remember me? It's me. Claire."

"I don't give a damn I don't even know you." Leon hissed at Claire who was struck hard by what he told her. "Now if you want to save this little brat, you have to give me project Alice."

"Let the girl go, I'll go with you." Alice said.

"No Alice. We will get out of here no matter what, even if it means killing this guy." Claire said and moved a little step forward. Leon pointed his gun at Kmart's head whose eyes closed down suddenly upon feeling the gun at her head.

"Stop it Leon! Let my sister go!" Claire is now shouting at the man in front of her. Leon shifted his eyes to Alice then to Claire and pointed his gun at the latter.

"Shut up, bitch!" Leon shouted. Alice took a little step forward but she can feel something is trying to stop her.

"Don't go near me. Umbrella is trying to shut you down, Project Alice." Alice couldn't move now. Her feet and hands are stuck.

"I can't move."

"You have to fight it, Alice. You promised me."

And now it's time for some action, Claire thought. She has to save Kmart and Alice from Leon. And she hast to save Leon from whatever Umbrella is trying to do to him. And then what? They can be together again? Claire refused her last thought and pointed her gun at Leon.

"You're so brave redhead." Then a sound of a gun can be heard around the building. Claire shot Leon at his chest hitting the device on it. Leon is now lying on the ground, unconscious but no blood dripping. Kmart dropped to her knees. She couldn't stand up because her feet and hands are still tied up. Claire loosens the knots of it and now Kmart is free. She hugged Kmart tightly like nothing could break them apart.

"Claire" Kmart sobbed into Claire's arms.

"Hush up now. We still have to help Alice."

Alice is trying to fight her condition that made her head throbbed. Claire ran to her and held her hands.

"Alice, you have to fight that condition."

"I'm trying, Claire but I can't move. I'm stuck." Then Alice's pupil dilated again that made Claire back away. Then it's back to normal again, her eyes are bright blue as the sky. Alice breathed heavily and dropped to her knees, but Claire caught her before she finally hit the ground. Claire helped Alice to stand up.

The three of them are now looking at the unconscious Leon on the ground.

"What's that thing on his chest?" Claire asked Alice, hoping that she has answer to it.

"It's a controlling device made by Umbrella. Once you got it, Umbrella can control you. And worst, it will make you lose your memories."

"So, that's why he doesn't remember you, Claire." Kmart said who stood beside Claire. Claire is now looking at the device that is cracked into two when the bullet got through it.

"You told me he was your friend?" Alice asked.

"Yes he was. Way back then. Let's go now, others are waiting."

The three were about to leave the room when Claire turned her head and took one glance of Leon again, but was shocked when she saw him pointing his gun at Alice.

"Alice!" Claire rushed towards Alice and took the bullet for her. And then another one.

"Claire!" Alice and Kmart shouted in unison. Alice caught Claire and fired at Leon twice leaving him dead. Claire is now dripping with blood all over her body, her yes half open. Alice was shocked and don't know what to do while Kmart is freaking out and crying so hard.

"Alice….." Claire called out.

"Don't say anything more, Claire. Keep your strength up. You have to fight." Alice is now starting to cry.

"You promised me. Save Kmart and your life before they come here."

"No Claire. We will save you, but you need to fight." Then they heard voices yelling and shouting, ordering everybody to evacuate the room. Then an explosion.

"Go now." Claire softly ordered the two.

"We can't leave you." Alice started to carry Claire but the latter stopped her.

"Leave me with him, please." Then another explosion. Alice nodded from Claire's request and grabbed Kmart's hand.

"No Alice." Kmart begged as she cried hard. Then another explosion.

"Let's go." Alice dragged Kmart out of the room and ran faster to go out of the building.

"Be strong Kmart." Claire whispered to herself, then eyes closed and hands dropped. Claire is dead.

Alice and Kmart got out of the building before it exploded. But the infected are now approaching ready to attack and eat them. Alice fired at them so they can get in the Hummer, but Alice couldn't start the truck and Kmart is still crying.

They are both looking at the building as it continue to explode and shattered into pieces.

Kmart was helpless. She thinks she couldn't continue her life without her big sister now. She's asking God why this is happening. Why all of the people in the world, Claire died. She has been a good friend and sister to her and to the others. Maybe if she had been more careful, she wouldn't be captured by those bastards and Claire has no one to save after all and they will continue their lives in the desert. Tears rolled down her cheeks as her memories of Claire flashed in her mind. _Claire saving her in the K-mart. Claire taking care of her when she was sick. Their catfights, happy moments. The chaos they were in. and everything especially the last thing Claire did for her, when Claire saved her in the cave._

On the other hand, Alice is still staring at the building. She doesn't know what to do. She wanted to scream for Claire. She couldn't bear it. She couldn't take it. And most of all, she wanted to take revenge on behalf of Claire. If it wasn't because of her, maybe Claire is still alive. She wanted to break down but dared not to. She has to be strong for Kmart. After all, the girl needs her right now. Claire died for her and now she has to save Kmart like what she promised to Claire. Alice started the engine as her mind composed an explanation. Yes, she needs to explain to everybody especially to Carlos why Claire died.

"We can do this, Kmart." and they headed off.

**THE END**

**At first, I want all of them to be alive till the end, but I still ended up killing someone who happens to be Claire haha**


End file.
